


"The Spying Fox"

by 2momsmakearight



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Missing Scene, S10E3-MASMTWM, Season/Series 10, The X-Files Revival, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2momsmakearight/pseuds/2momsmakearight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Mulder saw more than he anticipated when he looked through the eyes of the fox on the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The Spying Fox"

Title: "The Spying Fox"  
Author: 2moms  
Rating: E, NC17 nsfw  
Summary: Mulder saw more than he anticipated when he looked through the eyes of the fox on the wall. 

\------------

He peered down the hallways of what appeared to be a hidden tunnel. Padded and soundproofed along the walls, he walked cautiously down the corridor, the hairs on the back of his neck standing at attention. 'What in the hell?' he thought as he cautiously roamed the corridor. 

He found an opening in the wall just large enough for a head to fit inside. A step stool under it, he became intrigued with what was on the other side. He stepped up on the stool and looked through. He could see a sliver of light behind a piece of plastic and he reached inside to remove it. 

Looking through the eye holes, he recognized the person laying in bed immediately. He couldn't help the fluttering in his stomach as he saw her laying there. Her red strands draped across her pillow and the covers pulled to just below her perfect breasts. 

He looked away for a second, smiling fondly as he always did when he looked at her. He used to love watching her sleep. Her face was so peaceful and body so relaxed - like all that they had experienced together was melted away. 

He looked back at her again and watched her shift in bed, rolling to her left slightly and the movement broke his concentration. He stepped down from the latter, suddenly feeling a little guilty for just wanting to watch her sleep. 

He started to walk down to the rest of the corridor but he stopped when he heard a sound coming from where he as just standing. He craned his head and closed his eyes to concentrate on the noise. 

It sounded like Scully but maybe he was just hearing things. He stepped closer again, and winced as he concentrated. 

"Mmmmmmmlllllddddeeeerrr," he heard a muffled moan. His eyebrows shot to his hairline and he nearly tripped over his own feet as he stumbled back to the step stool under the hole in the wall. 

He quickly stepped back into place and looked through the eyes of the fox on the wall of Scully's room. 

His eyes grew to the size of saucers as he took in the vision before him. He had to muffle his own moan when he saw her kick the covers off her body and slightly open her legs right in the view of his eyes. 

"Mulderrrrr," she whimpered on a whisper. Her hands roamed her clothed torso, swiping over her breasts and down her belly. Her head was turned to the side, buried onto her pillow as her breathing increased. He could see her chest rise and fall at an a fast pace and he felt all the blood flow to his cock as he watched her nipples harden under his shirt. Wait. His shirt. He fought the growl in the back of his throat at the image. Here was Scully...his Scully....touching herself, whispering his name, while wearing his shirt. Granted, he would have preferred it to be his Knicks shirt he knew she stole but he didn't mind. 

He brought his attentions back to the present as he saw her legs open and knees bend, revealing her sex to his gaze. He swallowed thickly and licked his lips which had suddenly grown dryer than the Sahara. 

He watched her hand ease down between her legs as her other hand toyed with her hardened nipple. She slipped her fingers between her soft folds and he could see the light reflect off the growing arousal her fingers found. He felt his forehead break into a sweat and he felt his hips involuntarily thrust forward, hoping to ease the unbearable tightness of his pants. 

He saw her fingers stroke through her a swollen, pink folds, wet and glistening. She brought her fingers to her clit and moved them in circles as her legs writhed on the bed. Her head tossed on the pillow as she felt her arousal rise. 

Her free hand continued to massage and pinch her rock hard nipples and Mulder watched as she lifted the shirt and pulled it above her breasts, exposing her creamy flesh to his eyes. 

She moaned as her fingers closed around her bare nipple and her hips began to rock against her hand as it moved frantically over her clit. 

"Mulder.....don't stop...." she whispered into the darkness, her eyes tightly closed as the fantasy overtook her. Mulder closed his eyes and bit his lip, willing himself to remain in control. 

His cock was rock hard against his pants and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He fought between walking away now and leaving with both their dignities or staying and enjoying the show before him. When he saw her dip her fingers into her dripping wet pussy and begin pumping them in and out, dignity lost and he quickly unzipped his pants and pulled his painfully erect penis free of its confines. 

His eyes rolled back and he huffed as his palm circled around his cock and begin to move back and forth using the precum he found at the head to lubricate his motions. This wasn't going to last long. 

He watched her fingers alternate between pumping into her and rubbing against her clit. Her hips rocked against her hand in increasing intensity making her moan loudly. He felt his cock twitch every time he heard whimpers of pleasure leave her mouth. Her breasts bounced gently with the rocking of her hips and he licked his lips as the light caught the movement of her pink nipples bouncing with the motion. 

His hand moved at a faster pace and his hips flexed against his movements. His breathing was erratic and he felt a trickle of sweat roll down his temple. 

She moved her hand from her breast to join the other between her legs as she used one to circle her engorged clit and the other to pump inside her. She shifted on the mattress and planted her feet to raise her hips from the bed, changing the angle of her pelvis. 

He couldn't help the low growl he emitted when he saw her add a third finger to her wet center, calling out his name as the new angle hit the magic spot. 

"MULDER! Oh my god!! Don't...don't stop...." She was panting and breathing his name like he had heard her do thousands of times before. He bit his lip, painfully, to keep from moaning. He could feel his release beginning but he slowed his hand, not wanting to end before she did. 

His eyes were heavily lidded with lust but he could see as her three fingers moved in and out of her fast and hard. He couldn't help the increasing speed of his fist when he heard the sound of her fingers pumping through her went pussy. 

Her moans were almost non-stop and he couldn't make out all the words she was saying but he knew he heard, "Oh my god...faster...yessss....right there..." 

Suddenly, her voice grew quiet and her hips grew still. He knew she was close. He continued to pump his fist as he felt his own release growing closer with each stroke. 

Her eyebrows knitted together and she lifted her head from the bed, eyes still tightly closed, her face contorted in painful ecstasy. Suddenly, he saw her legs begin to shake and her back violently arched off the mattress, her fingers still pumping furiously into her pussy. 

He couldn't stop his own orgasm from taking hold of him as he watched her come hard right in front of him. He bit the knuckles from his free hand to keep from groaning with intensity but it didn't quiet all the sound. 

She came almost soundlessly, only gasping his name as her back rose from the bed. His fist continued to pump as he felt his cock spurt his seed. 

Once her body returned to the bed, he watched as her fingers stilled and moved to her thighs, her fingers wet with her juices. 

Mulder took a deep breath and exhaled slowly to bring his senses back to normal. He quickly tucked his now flaccid cock back into his pants and zipped them up, his eyes never leaving Scully's body. 

She was still, her body spent from the intensity of her orgasm. Once her breathing came back down, she brought her hands back up to her chest and pulled her night shirt back over her torso, using her legs to help pull the blankets back around her. 

Within a minute or two he knew she was sound asleep. He closed his eyes and smiled at her. He knew they'd find their way back to each other again. 

\------  
Later......

 

"But first, Scully, we need to find a different hotel," Mulder said with anxious urgency. 

Scully's brows furrowed. "What? Why?" she asked. 

Mulder stood straight and looked at the animal heads on the wall and then back to her. "Well...uhm..." he stammered not quite knowing how to word it. 

"Mulder?" she urged, raising her eyebrows. 

"The manager has a secret passageway behind the wall, Scully. He uh...he's a peeping Tom. And I don't feel comfortable with that," he answered, shuffling his feet and avoiding her gaze. 

"What? How do you know this?" she asked as she got out of bed and moved to stand in the doorway to the bathroom. 

He cleared his throat and moved to pick up the file on the end of the bed. 

"I uh...when I found the pills in the room, I found a door in the wall that led to the corridor. He can see into all the rooms. Your room. He can see into your room, Scully." 

Scully pushed her tongue inside her cheek and crossed her arms. "Mulder, how do you know he can see into my room?" 

He was grateful that his back was turned to her as he felt his cheeks grow hot. "I didn't know what the corridor was for until I looked into one of the holes and I saw you sleeping in the bed." 

Her eyebrow arched slightly and she bit her bottom lip. 

"I know," she said, as a smile played on her lips and she turned from him to close the door to the bathroom. 

Mulder looked up from the file and turned towards the closed door. 

He heard her voice from inside as she started the shower. 

"I liked the speedo, Mulder." 

\----  
The End


End file.
